fantastic_pretty_curefandomcom-20200214-history
HPCR03
Joy's Sparkle! Cure Sunburst, The Pretty Cure Who Smiles! (喜びの輝き！キュアサンバースト、微笑プリキュア！''Yorokobi no kagayaki! Kyua Sanbāsuto, bishō Purikyua!) is the third episode of ''HeartCatch Pretty Cure!☆Reborn and the 52nd episode of the Reborn Dark Pretty Cures franchise overall. This episode focuses on Hinata's loneliness. Plot Hinata becomes lonely due to the fact that Hanae will occasionally go over to Ayano's house, or Ayano would over to Hanae's. She doesn't talk to Hanae, and now sits alone. She soon meets a little fairy named Potpourri, who tells her to not be sad. However, Akiyama-sensei is worried about Hinata, and her Heart Flower begins to wilt, thus allowing Aranya to turn her into a Desertrian! Who can help Akiyama-sensei? Synopsis Ayano is over at Hanae's house, where they talk about the duties of being Pretty Cure. Hanae's mother, Hanasaki Izumi, enters Hanae's room with some snacks for the girls to eat. Ayano thanks Izumi, and Izumi leaves the room, but not before smiling and saying that Ayano will teach Hanae a lot of things. While the two girls talk, they don't notice Hinata outside, staring at the balcony window. Hinata thinks that Hanae had found a new best friend. The next day, Hanae gets a ride to her school in Ayano's limousine, and the two decide to meet at Ayano's house to discuss more things and maybe help each other with their homework. After the limousine heads off to Saku Academy, Hanae sees Hinata, and runs over to her. However, Hinata turns and walks away, leaving Hanae shocked and confused at the same time. Later on, Hinata sits alone at lunch, when Hanae comes to sit with her. She asks what is wrong, but Hinata doesn't speak. She just moves her things to another table. Hanae feels sad about this, but three girls named Hisakawa Asuka, Kagome Eri and Mizushima Shinju come and sit with her. Hinata, who is sitting at another table further away from anybody else's tables, begins to cry, but suddenly, a ball of yellow light appears, and turns into a little fairy. Hinata is shocked at this event, but the fairy explains. The fairy says that her name is Potpourri, and she is looking for her long-lost partner, Cure Sunshine. Potpourri then begins to cry at the thought, but Hinata hugs Potpourri, and tells her that Cure Sunshine won't be gone forever. Akiyama-sensei is then seen watching Hinata, but isn't shocked to see Potpourri. Akiyama-sensei had only seen Hinata acting strange, and the teacher felt worried about it. However, Aranya appears and looks at Akiyama-sensei's Heart Flower, which was wilting! Aranya steals the Heart Flower, then merges it with a stone, thus creating a Desertrian! Over at Saku Academy, Coffret tells Ayano that a Desertrian has appeared at Flora Academy, so Ayano runs to the gate of Saku Academy and transforms into Cure Ocean. She then uses her enhanced speed to run over to Flora Academy. Cure Ocean meets up with Hanae, who informs her that a Desertrian has begun rampaging. Hanae understands and, with the help of Chypre, transforms into Cure Rose. The Cures then find the Desertrian, and Cure Rose is shocked to discover that it was Akiyama-sensei! Chypre and Coffret take the crystal sphere with Akiyama-sensei encased in it, and the Desertrian cries out Akiyama-sensei's worries. The Cures then began battling the Desertrian, with Hinata watching them. She stares at Cure Rose and comments on how she seems familiar, like a girl she knew. She also commented on her battle reflexes, and how she can fight properly, like she was good at sports. Hinata realised that these two girls are Pretty Cure, and they fight to protect the peace of the world. Hinata also realised that when people are sad, the tears make it harder for the Pretty Cure to protect. She then said that if Hanae was listening, then she was sorry, because she thought that Hanae had found a new best friend, who was rich, smart and beautiful. But to Hinata's shock, Cure Rose said that she forgave her, and said that even the happiest person will cry. Hinata then realised that Cure Rose is actually Hanae, and Cure Ocean was Ayano! Hinata also realised that the reason why Hanae was hanging around Ayano was because that they were Pretty Cure together. Just then, Hinata heard a mysterious voice whisper in her head, who said "Pretty Cure". An image of a girl then appeared, and the girl instructed Hinata to ask Potpourri for the Heart Ring and to transform into Pretty Cure. Hinata was confused, but she obeyed the voice, and used the Heart Ring to transform for the very first time into Cure Sunburst! Cure Sunburst was shocked at her new look, and Cure Rose was excited that they had found another member of Pretty Cure. Cure Ocean then told Cure Sunburst what to do, and the three Cures fought the Desertrian together. They eventually weakened it, and Cure Sunburst performed her attack "Sunburst Flash" to purify it, and the Desertrian reverted back into a Heart Flower. The Heart Flower and the crystal sphere became reunited once more, and turned back into a unconscious Akiyama-sensei. All three Cures then reverted back into their civilian forms. When Akiyama-sensei woke up, she mentioned that she had a strange dream, but knew that Hinata was upset, and asked her if she was alright. Hinata said that she was, and that she sorted things out with Hanae and Ayano. Akiyama-sensei smiled, and stood up, then walked back to her classroom to prepare for the next class. That night, all the Cures were at Ayano's house, and Hanae and Ayano explained the duties of Pretty Cure to Hinata. Hanae also mentioned that Hinata herself was turned into a Desertrian, much to her shock. The Cures ended up laughing, and the episode ended. Major Events * Hanasaki Izumi, Hisakawa Asuka, Kagome Eri and Mizushima Shinju appear for the first time. * Hinata meets Potpourri for the first time. * Hinata realises that she is the reincarnation of Cure Sunshine Mirage. * Hinata transforms into Cure Sunburst for the first time. * Cure Sunburst performs Sunburst Flash for the first time. * The third Heart Seed is collected and put into the Heart Pot. Characters Pretty Cure * Hanasaki Hanae / Cure Rose * Kurumi Ayano / Cure Ocean * Myoudouin Hinata / Cure Sunburst Mascots * Chypre * Coffret * Potpourri Villains * Aranya * Desertrian Secondary Characters * Akiyama-sensei * Hisakawa Asuka * Kagome Eri * Mizushima Shinju * Hanasaki Izumi Trivia Gallery 1881320_320.jpg|Potpourri cries at Cure Sunshine's memory tumblr_inline_n6nbzakJX11r36zn1.png|The image of the girl whispering in Hinata's mind キュアサンシャインミラージュ.jpg|Cure Sunburst's first appearance Category:HeartCatch Pretty Cure!☆Reborn Category:HeartCatch Pretty Cure!☆Reborn episodes Category:Episodes Category:HanasakiTsubomi997 Category:Reborn Dark Pretty Cures